


My Champion

by rawstberrysundae9



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion Leon - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon References, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawstberrysundae9/pseuds/rawstberrysundae9
Summary: After being endorsed by the Champion, Clara, a young and eager pokemon trainer has just begun her Gym Challenge through the Galar region. However, she's stressed out of her wits! No, not because of the Gym Challenge though-- but because of her growing crush on the unbeatable Galarian champion himself... OCxLeon
Relationships: OC x Leon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Big Bro

_Authors Note: Just started Pokemon Shield and I have such a big crush on Leon!! This was originally just meant to be a one-shot, but as I’m playing I’m getting more and more ideas for it. If people like it and review it, maybe I’ll turn it into a series! :D_

* * *

"What about this?! This is totally his style!"

The young and albeit somewhat now frustrated Pokémon trainer turns to her Raboot as she shows the small bun yet another overpriced, extravagant Liepard print hoodie. After a few moments, Raboot only shake his head in disagreement.

"What?! Raboot, c'mon your killing me here!!"

The young girl trainer cries exasperatedly as she watches her Raboot stick it's nose in the air haughtily and walk away to another section of the clothing store. Young Clara, let's out a loud sigh as she eyes the large sized hoodie and places it back on it's original rack. As she does, she slowly peeks at the price tag and a cold shiver runs through her soul.

"Great Ghastly…M-maybe it's good Raboot didn't like this one after all...t-there's no way I could afford this thing in the first place...!"

Clara sighs as she drags her feet towards the entrance of the clothing store, where her patient Raboot awaits by the door. As she approaches the entrance, the automatic doors open and Raboot walks out. Clara turns around to eye the hoodie one last time before exiting the store solemnly.

As she walks outside, she takes in the sight of Hammerlocke's street lights shining under a vast starry sky. Various people and Pokémon walk the streets together as they head home for the evening. Clara turns in the direction of the nearest Pokémon center as she silently follows her Raboot who is already on his way there.

Noticing his trainer falling behind, Raboot slows down and waits for her to catch up. When she doesn't, he decides to run to her. Clara flashes Raboot a small smile as she scratches his ears as a thanks for the gesture. She lets out a sigh as a small pout forms on her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm being so persistent, Raboot. I didn't mean to drag you shopping all over the place with me today...it's just..."

Clara stops as she bites her lip and averts her gaze to the stony-tiled floor. She can feel heat rise to her cheeks as she nervously plays with her dress's hem.

"I just...I really wanna get him something nice for his birthday, yknow?! Something that...m-maybe he'll even remember me by..."

Clara looks up at the moon as her thoughts drift once again to the man who has been occupying her mind too much lately. She feels heat rise in her cheeks as she continues walking and Raboot follows her.

"He's just....so nice...! A-and charming and, oh! Extremely hard working and..and such an inspiring person too! Also motivating...a-and, he's the reason you and I even _met,_ Raboot!"

The young Raboot rolls his eyes as he continues listening to another one of his trainer’s lovesick rants. Clara starts walking again as she hugs her frame; the chilly night air beginning to creep in as Hammerlocke's central Pokémon station comes into view. After another deep sigh, Clara slows down once again as her heart throbs and reddish hues paint over her face.

"He's just...he's so wonderful. A-and he's done so much for both me and Hops that I...I want to give him something in return to express my feelings... **ERR, I-I MEAN MY GRATITUDE!** "

At this sudden change in tone, Raboot turns around and shoots his trainer a disbelieving look. Clara pouts as she points a finger at her beloved partner, before grabbing his poke ball and waving it threateningly.

"D-Don't give me that look, mister! I-I-I told you once and I'll tell you again! I-I'm not in love with Hop's big brother, okay?! I just...I-I...look up to him a lot! Yeah, that's right! Cause he's the unbeatable champion...and...and--"

As Clara struggles to find the words, Leon's smiling face resurfaces in her mind as she feels her heartstrings being tugged at harder with each passing second. A deep sigh escapes her as she suddenly drops to her knees. Raboot, curious and somewhat worried about his trainer's sudden reaction quickly runs to her as he tries to make sure she's alright.

Noticing her partner's actions, Clara slowly raises her head to meet her Raboot's eyes as she wipes a newly formed tear from her eye. She pats Raboot's head as she shakes her own.

"I'm sorry, Raboot. I'm sorry your trainer ended up being such a wimp..I...I know it's just a silly crush and...and I know that I'll never be anything more than just another one of Hop's friends to Leon, but..."

As another tear forms in Clara’s eyes, this time Raboot's small paw wipes it as he throws his little arms around his trainer. Clara smiles as she hugs him back tightly, thankful for her loving bond with her small partner.

"I just like him so much....I wish I could be like him, Raboot. Maybe that's why I've been stressing out about his birthday gift so much...because I thought maybe if I could give him something he really, really liked-- a part of me could go with him...but...now I think I see how silly of me it was to think such a thing."

Clara pats Raboot as the small Pokémon worryingly looks into his trainer's saddened eyes.

"I'm...I'm such an idiot, huh, Raboot?”

Raboot lets out a small defiant cry as he quickly shakes his head at his trainer, signaling his disagreement with her words. Clara wipes her last few tears as a small smile breaks out onto her face as she watches her partner’s actions.

She giggles as she reaches out to scratch Raboot's favorite spot behind his left ear as the Pokémon closes it's eyes and cries happily.

"Oh, you. You're just saying that so I'll give you more spicy curry, aren't you mister?"

Raboot cries out happily at the mention of ‘curry’ as he begins to run circles around Clara. Clara laughs as she stands up and holds out her hand to Raboot. Raboot puts his paw in hers as they begin to walk together to the Pokémon center once more.

Just as Clara walks in through the center's automatic doors, Raboot stops and perks it's head up quickly. He quickly turns around and his ears point up, almost as if trying to listen for something in the far distance. Clara notices her partner has stopped following and turns around to stare at him puzzlingly.

"Raboot? What are you doing? Come inside, it's getting chilly out ther—"

Just before Clara can finish her sentence, Raboot begins to dash away in another direction outside of the Pokémon center. Clara's eyes widen as she stumbles outside and begins to run after him.

"R-Raboot?! W-Wait!! Where are you going?!"

* * *

After what feels like an eternity, Clara watches as her Raboot comes to a stop a few feet in front of her, facing forward. She bends over to place her hands on her knees and attempts to catch her breath.

"Ra...Raboot...huff...this is no time...for...huff... exercise, you big dummy!"

Just as she's about to continue her scolding she looks up and her heart stops. With the moonlight shining on his cape, she watches as a familiar figure reaches down to pet Raboot's head as the young Pokémon cries happily. A patient Charizard stands behind them as he watches Clara from a distance.

"Haha! Good to see you too, buddy. Have you been growing well and taking good care of your trainer like I told you?"

At the man's familiar voice, Raboot cries happily. Clara's eyes widen as she nervously clutches her dress, staring at the figure's familiar back.

"L-Leon?"

* * *

"L-Leon?"

Her voice comes in more of a whisper than she intended it too. For a second, she almost thought he might not have heard her, but that thought is soon dismissed as the figure slowly stands up and turns around.

Clara's heart begins to pound as she looks into the moonlit amber eyes of none other than Leon, the famed and unbeatable Champion of Galar...and the only man inside her heart.

Her hold on her dress tightens as he shoots her one of his signature smiles before sprinting towards her with Raboot in tow.

"Hey there, Clara. It's been awhile, huh?"

Registering his words and attempting to hide her cherry colored cheeks from view, Clara quickly averts her eyes as he stops in front of her.

"H-H-Hi, Leon...yes, it's...um...it's been awhile! H-how are you doing, err...been...u-uh.."

"Clara?"

At the sound of her name, Clara can only look up to stare into the eyes of a confused Leon.

"You doing okay? You sound a bit...fidgety. Not to mention--"

Suddenly, Clara's heart skips three beats as Leon gently places a warm hand on her forehead. He worriedly peers into her face as he steps even closer.

"Your face is redder than a Charmeleon's tail! You're not sick, are you? Don't tell me the Gym Challenge is wearing you out?!"

Clara tries her best to shake her head, but Leon's proximity only adds to her embarrassment.

"N-N-No, I-I'm fine, really! I just, uhm, had t-too much s-spicy curry for dinner...ha..haa..yeah...that m-must be it!"

Leon's eyes narrow as his usual, cheerful smile fades into a slight frown as he removes his hand from her forehead. Just as Clara is about to step back for some much needed space, he grabs her arm and stops her, making her look up at him and pulling her slightly closer. He peers into her face worryingly as if trying to decipher something.

"Clara, you're not okay at all, are you?”

“I…I—!”

Just as Clara opens her mouth to come up with another excuse, Leon sighs as he lets her go and crosses his arms. He turns his gaze to the floor as he shakes his head slightly.

“You know...I...I've been worried sick about you and Hops. Ever since you guys started on the Gym Challenge, I've been worried that maybe I made a mistake in endorsing you both before you were ready for something this big...I feel like if anything were to happen to either of you, the responsibility would lie solely on my shoulders..."

At the sight of his unusually serious face, Clara’s heart tightens. She shakes her head as she pushes through her embarrassment and this time grabs Leon’s arm instead, making him look up at her.

“Leon, t-that’s not true! That’s not true at all!”

Leon raises an eyebrow as the Clara pouts at him.

“Clara?”

“Y-You didn’t make a mistake! There’s …um…a lot of new experiences with this Gym Challenge happening to me at once and I…I just need a bit of time, okay?! But, I promise you…I will definitely become a trainer w-worthy of your recognition! Me and Hops will both show you that endorsing us was d-definitely not a mistake!”

Leon stares at Clara as she feels her face burn up once again at his unwavering gaze; his amber eyes fixed on hers. Feeling the Butterfrees in her stomach slowly turning to Corviknights, she quickly turns away from him as she looks at her Raboot.

“We’ll definitely complete the Gym Challenge! R-Right, Raboot?!”

“Raboo!”

Raboot cries happily as he jumps in the air excitingly. Charizard let’s out an amused huff as it eyes the small rabbit Pokémon.

“Heh…”

Clara turns to Leon to see he’s turned to look at the ground and grabbed his cap. Moments later, he looks back up at her and shoots her a breathtaking smile.

“Now that’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Clara! I want to see both you and Hops come face me and Charizard with everything you’ve got!! Until that day comes, you’ve gotta give it your all!!”

Clara can’t help but giggle as Leon spins around and strikes his famous Charizard pose. Clara nods excitingly as she looks up at him.

“Yes, sir! Raboot and I will do our best!”

“Raboo, raboo!”

Raboot cheers as he runs to Clara’s side. Charizard approaches Leon as he motions towards Hammerlocke’s stadium.

“Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot I’m here to discuss something important with Raihan and the Chairman. Well, I gotta go now before it gets any later. See you around, Clara.”

Clara smiles as she watches Leon mount it’s partners back. As Charizard takes flight, Clara and Raboot wave as they watch Leon fly into the night sky.

Once they’re out of view, Clara slowly turns to Raboot and shoots him a wry smile.

“Why you little! Y-You totally set me up there, Raboot! C’mere you trouble-maker!”

Raboot laughs playfully as he begins to run away from his trainer and back towards the direction of the Pokémon center

* * *

As Clara and Raboot reach the Pokémon center, Raboot goes inside first. Clara stops to look at the full moon shining behind Hammerlocke’s towering pillars as a smile dances on her lips. Leon’s words and smile replay in her mind as she giggles to herself.

_I…I’ll definitely do my best, Leon…for me…and for you!_

“Clara! Wait!”

Suddenly, Clara’s eyes widen at the sound of familiar sound of her name. She turns around to see a sprinting Leon approaching her.

“L-Leon? What happened? D-Did you forget something?!”

Leon smiles as he looks up at her.

“I did. I just...I want you to promise me something. Right here, right now."

Clara’s heart skips a beat as Leon shoots her a grin as he points at himself.

"Promise me that if there ever comes a time when you feel it might all just be too much for you to handle alone… you'll definitely come find me and you'll let me help you."

“L-Leon…”

Clara feels her heart throb as she shyly looks away. She nervously grabs her dress’s hems as she slowly looks back up at the Champion.

“Y-You….you came back just for that?”

Leon clears his throat as her question catches him off-guard. He readjusts his cap as he nervously rubs his neck.

"S-sorry, but I can't let you go without a clear conscience, on my end. Afterall, you're not just Hop's friend anymore...you're mine now too. And…well, friends definitely help each other in their time of need. So whenever you or Hop need help, I…I hope you'll rely on me."

As Leon looks down, Clara’s dewy eyes catch him off-guard. Clara smiles and Leon flinches as he jumps back and forces out a goofy laugh.

“A-As a b-big brother, of course..haha!”

Clara’s stares at Leon in silence for a few seconds before a laugh escapes her.

“Big brother…huh?”

Suddenly, Leon’s eyes widen as Clara quickly runs up to him and places an innocent kiss on his cheek.

“Heehee. Thanks “ _big bro_!”

Before even giving it a second thought, Clara quickly turns around and runs into the Hammerlocke’s Pokémon Center, not turning back, as her heart sings out.


	2. Wooloo, Woloo

**"AAAAND THE WINNER OF THE TURFFIELD GYM CHALLENGE IS..... CHALLENGER CLARA!!"**  
  
The crowd at Turffield stadium cheers as the stadium lights shine down on Clara and her team. The Grass Gym Leader, Milo, extends a hand accompanied by a warm smile as Clara takes it, beaming back a smile of her own.  
  
"Congratulations, Clara! Even though you've just started your Gym Challenge, I can already tell you share a deep bond with your Pokémon. I'm sure if you nurture and care for that bond, it will take you farther than you can ever imagine."  
  
Clara grins as Milo pulls out a small golden pin from a case and turns to her. An emerald leaf-shaped gem shines under the stadium lights as he shoots her another smile.  
  
"As proof of your victory against me and of the bond shared between you and your Pokémon, I'm proud to give you your first ever gym badge-- the Grass Badge!"  
  
The crowd at Turffield stadium cheers once more as Clara takes the gym badge and raises it up in the air triumphantly.

* * *

Shortly after the battle, Milo stands out in stadium lobby as he wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. He turns to shoot Clara a small wave as she walks out of the changing room.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you hadn't left. Here, I also wanted to give you this. It's my favorite TM and you should find use for it in you journey."  
  
Clara's eyes sparkle as she takes the silvery disc and carefully stores it in her bag. She shoots Milo a warm and excited smile before politely bowing.  
  
"Thank you so much, Milo! Truly, I had so much fun during both the mission and the challenge! Hehe, wrangling Wooloo was harder than expected, but I'm still glad I was able to come out on top!"  
  
Milo shakes his head as a small chuckle escapes him. Another bead of sweat runs down his face as he quickly wipes it while straightening up.  
  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Clara! That was one heck of a battle and trust me, I get a whole lot of those being the first gym leader and all. I'm seriously impressed at how well you handled you first official match. I can't wait to see what's in store for both you and your team!"  
  
Clara giggles as she stares warmly at the small grass badge that now rests in her palm. A feeling of pride emininating off it's emerald sheen as a certain someone's face flashes in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, a league staff member motions over to Milo from afar. Milo grins sheepishly as he turns to Clara with a small wave.  
  
"Speaking of gym challenges, there's my next one with the champion's little brother. Take care, Clara and congratulations again!"  
  


* * *

"We did it, Raboot! We actually did it!"  
  
Clara sings happily as she throws herself onto a warm bed. Her partner Pokémon, Raboot, mimics her actions as the small bun sprawls out next to her, visibly tired from his earlier battle.  
  
Clara holds her grass badge up to the light as she stares at it's golden sheen. Leon's smiling face flashes in her mind as she cups the small badge and holds it closer to her chest.  
  
 _I did it, Leon. I did it. My first badge. It may just be the beginning, but I did it.  
_  
After a warm shower and settling into her pajamas, Clara pulls out a small notebook from her bag and grabs a nearby pen as she begins writing into it.  
  
Raboot, now bathed and fed, grows curious as he watches his trainer scribble furiously and hops over to her. As he moves to get a closer look at what she’s writing into, Clara quickly pulls the notebook back and clutches it to her chest.  
  
"H-Hey, you! No peeking! This is personal!"  
  
"Raboo?"  
  
Raboot simply raises an eyebrow as he sits down in front of his trainer and eyes the small book again. He looks between the book and his trainer curiously as he begins to bounce up and down. Clara, seeing his excitement, sighs as she lowers the book.  
  
"Geez...something tells me you won't leave me alone unless I tell you, huh?"  
  
"Raboo!"  
  
Raboo cries happily as he hops over to look at the book again. He grabs the book upside down as he excitingly looks through it, despite not being able to read a word. Clara laughs as she pets her partner’s head as the small bun turns to her expectantly; she gulps as the small bun patiently waits for her explanation.  
  
"It's...uhm...it's a diary I picked up in Wedgehurst. I thought....keeping a written record of our experiences throughout the gym challenge would be a fun idea!"  
  
"Raboo...?"  
  
Raboot turns to face the small book, now seemingly disinterested as he hands it back to Clara and hops off the bed. The small bun yawns as it digs through Clara's bag to find it's poke ball.  
  
"Heading to bed, Raboot? I imagine you must be pretty tired after that match with Milo, huh?"  
  
Raboot merely cries in agreeance as it locates the ball. It shoots it's trainer a small smile as if saying goodnight before pressing the button and whisking itself away inside. As Raboot's poke ball falls to the floor, with him stowed inside, Clara picks it up and nuzzles it lovingly as she places it next to her bedside.  
  
"Goodnight Raboot....and....I’m sorry for lying."  
  
Clara eyes the diary in front of her as pink hues creep onto her face.  
  
 _See the thing is, this diary isn't just to keep track of the gym challenge. The truth is...well...it's a way to keep my feelings for Leon in check too._  
  
Clara sighs as she turns off the lamp besides her bed and turns back to the dairy as the moonlight reflects of it's cover.  
  
 _See the thing is Raboot...I've come to realize...I've gotta do something to help myself.  
_  
Clara turns to look at the gleaming grass badge next to her bag as she smiles sadly.  
  
 _One day...I’m going to have to face Leon...and I'm going to have to face him with everything I've got, like I promised him I would...but....as it stands-- there's just no way I can do that._  
  
Clara's mind rushes back to Leon's smiling face in Hammerlocke as her heart speeds up inexplicably. She gently touches the cover of the diary as she looks up towards the glowing moon shining outside the room’s window.  
  
 _My hope is that…when that day does come...it will be when the pages of this diary are filled...and it will also mean…I’ll have left my feelings for Leon behind._

Clara looks down sadly as she caresses the notebook’s cover.

_That’s…That's the only way I'll truly be able to face him._  
  
Suddenly, a sheepish laugh escapes Clara as she turns to her poke ball embarrassingly.  
  
"Or well….that's what I read on my Rotom Phone anyways. I read an article online that said writing your feelings out was a great way to get over a crush so...I thought I'd at least give it a try, yknow. Ehehe."  
  
Clara sighs one last time as she places the small dairy into her bag and nestles herself into bed. As her eyes flutter close, Leon’s smiling face appears once again and a warm sensation nestles into her chest.   
_  
I...I have to become a trainer worthy of being recognized by Leon._

_My feelings for him...they'll only hold me back in the end. I don't know if I'll truly be able to ever get rid of them, but...I have to try. If not for me, for Leon and for the promise we made when this journey began._

* * *

The next day.  
  
Clara stretches as she stands outside of the Turffield Pokémon center. A yawn escapes her as she watches her Raboot energetically look around, hopping in place.  
  
"Well, I guess at least one of us got a goodnight's sleep, huh?"  
  
"Raboo!"  
  
Raboot cheers happily in agreeance as hops up and down, signaling as if he's raring to go and take on the new day. Clara can only smile as she pulls put her Rotom Phone and loads the town map app.  
  
"Alright, let's see here-- Hop said our next destination is Hulbury. That's where we'll face off against Nessa for our second gym badge."  
  
Clara nods her head excitingly as she puts away her phone and shoots a fist in the air while turning to Raboot.  
  
"Ready Raboot?! Hulbury, here we come!"  
  
"Raboo! Raboo!"  
  
Raboot cries happily as it also shoots a fist in the air, mimicking it's trainer. Clara can't help but laugh at the adorable action and looks forward.  
  
"Alright, let's start heading to Route 5 which should be that wa-- W-WOAH!"  
  
Clara suddenly yelps as a several Wooloo roll down past her with extreme speed. She turns around with a raised eyebrow as she continues to watch them roll down the path.  
  
"W-what the--? Where'd those Wooloo come from?"  
  
 **"STOP THOSE WOOLOO!"**  
  
Clara quickly turns around to see Milo sprinting in the direction the Wooloo previously came from. An exasperated look forms on his face as he suddenly stops and cries out.  
  
"HEY!! W-WATCH OUT!"  
  
As Clara quickly turns around, a loud series of crashing sounds cause her to wince. She slowly looks up to see various carts all carrying an assortment of fruits and vegetables are now sprawled on the floor as the group of Wooloo roll down separate paths. Milo quickly runs past Clara as he reaches the owners of the cart.  
  
"I-I'm SO sorry! Are you all alright?!"  
  
Clara quickly runs to catch up with Milo as she takes in the mess of produce sprawled out in front of her.  
  
"Milo! What's going on?! Where'd those Wooloo come from?!"  
  
Milo, hearing her voice, quickly turns around with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Uh-- actually those are my Wooloo. See I was trying to train them, but they accidentally got out of the pen and--"  
  
Groans of various upset sellers all catch the gym leader and challenger’s attention as the two snap their gaze back to the scene. Milo sighs.  
  
"--And they caused a giant mess I'm going to have to clean up now."  
  
Clara can't help but wince as another crashing noise is heard in the far off distance followed by a series of Wooloo cries.  
  
"Milo, it really looks like you could use some help. Mind if Raboot and I offer some assistance?”

Milo suddenly turns to Clara with an appreciative look as sheepishly rubs his neck.

“Y-You’d do that? I’d be so grateful for the help, I could really use it!”

Clara smiles excitingly as she turns to Raboot.

“Hehe. Say no more! Ready, Raboot? Time to round up some Wooloos!”

“Raboooo!”

* * *

A violet sky settles in as the sun finishes setting in the distance. Clara let’s out a deep huff as she wearingly sits down on a bench, overlooking the vast fields of Turffield.

“M-Man…I can’t believe rounding up those Wooloo took all day…It’s already nighttime…”

Suddenly, footsteps approach from behind her and Clara turns her head to see Milo holding out two bottles of Pinap Juice. He motions a bottle over to her as he takes a quick sip from his own.

“Here, Clara. As a small token of my appreciation for all your help today.”

Clara smiles as she takes the juice and opens it, relishing in it’s sweet, sugary taste. Milo takes a seat next to her as he looks up at the fields.

“I’m really sorry to have roped you and your Pokémon into this…but honestly, if it wasn’t for you guys, I might still be rounding up Wooloos. Those little guys are faster than they look, sheesh.”

Clara laughs as she shakes her head at Milo.

“Don’t worry about it, Milo. We wanted to help! I’m just glad we got the situation sorted before they caused even more trouble.”

Milo smiles as he turns to take a sip of his Pinap Juice.

“Yeah, you’re right, haha. Thanks again, Clara.”

A comfortable silence settles in between them for a few minutes as they both contently drink their Pinap juices while staring at the green fields. A slight breeze picks up and Clara watches as Milo closes his eyes and breathes in slowly, visibly relaxing.

“Oh… I was a little curious, though. What’s the grass gym-leader doing with so many Wooloo?”

At the question Clara watches as Milo’s eyes shoot open.

“Uh….well…uh….y’see….um….t-the thing is…”

Clara raises an eyebrow at Milo’s nervous demeanor as pink hues color his cheeks. He looks over to her puzzled expression and lets out a small sigh as he looks down at the can of Pinap juice in his hand.

“W-Well…um…I guess I can tell you…as thanks for today and all…”

Clara patiently waits as she watches Milo quickly finish the rest of his juice before taking a deep breath. His pink cheeks have now turned visibly crimson, even under the evening’s shade.

“It’s…um…It’s for a girl I really like…”

“What?! No way! Really?! Who is she?!”

Clara excitedly bubbles up as she scoots closer to Milo, attempting to peer into his embarrassed face. Milo lets out another sigh as he removes his hat and turns to the field.

“Um…I met her when I was on vacation in the Sinnoh region a few years ago…She’s a really nice and sweet girl… and we spent a lot of time together when I was over there. When I left back to Galar, we still kept in touch.”

Milo slowly turns to look at Clara and sweat drops as he stares into the girl’s sparkly eyes as she rests her head on her palms.

“Uh-huh, continue…”

Milo clears his throat as he faces the fields again.

“We…uh…we kept talking and I even eventually found out she was a grass gym leader too. It was…it was actually one of the reasons I decided to apply to become one for the Gym Challenge here…Anyways, a-about a month ago, she told me she was coming to Galar on vacation and that she wanted meet up…”

Clara suddenly tilts her head confused as she crosses her arms.

“Wait a sec, this is adorable and all—but where do they rampaging Wooloo come into play?”

“I-I’M NOT DONE!”

Clara chuckles as Milo’s cheeks seep an even deeper red and he turns away again.

“A-As I was saying, one time, we were sending each other picture’s of Pokémon native to our regions. I sent her a picture of a Wooloo at the time we were raising on our farm and well…she went crazy. She said it was the cutest Pokémon she had ever seen in her life and wanted one of her own. So…I, um, I decided to start raising Wooloo…I…I wanted to surprise her when she got here, but…it turns out I’m not exactly the best Wooloo handler out there.”

A few moments pass in silence as Milo nervously turns to notice Clara has her head face down and is visibly shaking.

“C-Clara?”

“MILO. THAT…THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER HEAD IN THE HISTORY OF EVER.”

Milo blinks in surprise as he watches Clara wipe a few tears before dramatically grabbing his hand.

“YOU’RE GONNA CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HER THROUGH THE WOOLOO. MILO. YOU’RE A GOD. A ROMANTIC POKEMON GOD.”

Milo feels his heart stutter as he frantically shakes his head.

“C-CONFESS?! N-No one said anything about confessing! I-I-I’m just trying to do something nice for her!”

“But still—you’re going through all this hard work, just for her! It’s incredible!”

Milo suddenly tilts his head puzzlingly as he watches Clara.

“Incredible? Honestly, I…I don’t really think so.”

Milo suddenly smiles warmly as he looks down towards the fields.

“I mean…isn’t it natural to want to do something special for the person you love?”

_W…What?_

At his question, Clara can’t form a reply. She can only stare at Milo’s warmhearted expression as she herself turns to look at the fields. As an evening breeze passes by them once more, a familiar smiling face appears in her mind as Milo’s words reverberate through her system. A small smiles passes on her face as she slowly looks down.

“Yeah…you’re…you’re right, Milo. Of course, it’s only natural.”

Milo smiles as he turns to look at Clara. A few moments pass them by in silence as he opens his mouth.

“So…who is it? The person in _your_ heart?”

This time it’s Clara’s turn to frantically face Milo as crimson hues cover her cheeks. She places a hand on her heart and Milo can only chuckle.

“H-Huh?! W-W-What are you talking about?”

“Hehe. No need to be shy, Clara. I can tell you’re in love…it’s written on your face, yknow.”

**“W-W-W-WHERE?! TELL ME, SO I CAN ERASE IT!”**

Milo laughs harder at the young girl’s extremely flustered self as she begins touching her face dramatically. Suddenly, the gentle giant shoots her a kind smile.

“…Mind if I take a guess? I’m pretty good at those I’ll have you know.”

“F-Fine, just know that y-you’re wrong because I d-don’t like anyone!”

Clara pouts nervously as she watches Milo’s face form into a bigger smile. For a few moments, there’s silence as Milo only beams at her.

“It’s Champion Leon, isn’t it?”

**“W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! W-W-W-W-WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! WHA- I—HAJFBSJDF—"**

Clara stands up frantically with Voltorbs for cheeks as Milo laughs out hard at the young girl’s obvious actions.

“Bullseye, huh? Told you I’m a good guesser, hehe!”

After a few moments, Clara can only bite her lip as she slowly sits back down. She averts her gaze as she looks down at her lap.

“H-How did you know?”

Milo clears his throat as he looks up towards the violet sky above them.

“The way you looked at him during the opening ceremony. I was there, yknow.”

Clara slowly turns to face Milo as he keeps his gaze forward. A few moments later, he turns to her with a sheepish grin.

“Among everyone at that stadium that day… you were the only challenger looking at Leon the entire time. You didn’t even turn to glance at us gym leaders for a single second… I remember Raihan was super salty about it, haha.”

Clara nervously gulps as she tugs at the hems of her dress before slowly lowering her head further.

“I…I—”

Suddenly, a gentle hand ruffles her hair as she turns to look at Milo smiling earnestly.

“Besides, it takes someone in love to know someone in love, yknow? Don’t worry, Clara. Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

A small, grateful smiles breaks out onto Clara’s lips as she visibly relaxes at Milo’s kind words.

“T-thank you, Milo. And…yes…I….Leon to me is…well, he’s someone really special in my heart…but…I just…I don’t think anything will ever come out of my feelings towards him…”

Milo stands up slowly as he stretches taking in the night air. He places his hands on his waist as he gazes out at the fields.

“Well...there’s only one way to know, right? You just gotta give it your all.”

Clara slowly looks up to gaze at Milo’s back before he turns around, smiling.

“That’s what I plan to do too. Even if it means rounding up 100 more Wooloos. If it’s for the person I love, I’ll do everything in my power.”

* * *

_If it’s for the person I love, I’ll do everything in my power._

Milo’s words echo in Clara’s mind as she walks through the grassy path. In front of her a young Raboot, eyes her curiously as he walks forward.

_Everything in my power, huh?_

As Clara looks up, she notices the silhouette of a city perched on a mountain far, far away. The city of Wyndon, even at this distance shines in the sunlight. Suddenly, a strong wind picks up as a large and orange blurred figure jets through the sky, heading towards the far horizon. Clara smiles as she turns to her Raboot.

“Hey…Raboot.”

The young rabbit Pokmeon turns to face his trainer as she shoots him a mysterious smile.

“No matter what happens…let’s give this Gym Challenge our all! We gotta give it our very best, even until the very end!”

“Raboo!”

Raboo energetically cheers as he watches his trainer grin and dash forward in front of him. Clara laughs as she turns around, running ahead.

“Hehe! C’mon, silly! Last one to Hulbury’s a rotten trubbish!”

“Raboooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this into a series after all! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The first time I met Milo I thought he’d make such a great friend…he looks so nice and sweet TT__TT the type of person you just wanna tell all your problems too, yknow?
> 
> Also I know the first chapter started a little ahead in Hammerlocke so, uh, let’s just pretend she was there for a non important reason since I’ll be writing more linearly now with the game’s plot and chronological order lol :)
> 
> Hope you’re looking forward to the next chapter!


End file.
